SILENT TEARS
by AnimeFan1234
Summary: Rosette is dead and Chrono can't take it. But when Sister Kate calls him in for a new mission, life changing events begin to occur. Especially when he meets a silver haired Exorcist and a man who wants his blood. His life will never be the same...


**1st Tear: Millennium**

World silent and the air stiff. Wings of crows shattered the dead air as they sat upon the crosses of graves, slightly digging for the bodies that were buried from the past three weeks. The stench of mass blood and rotting flesh tainted the once pure air. The red stained soil sucked up the sky's tears as they hammered the dying earth. A lone figure stood, shadowed by the sunset's mask on the planet. He crouched down next to one single grave. His clawed fingers traced the chiseled letters to where they finally spelled out a name. That very name was Rosette Christopher. An autumn wind slammed at the man's face as tears trudged down his beautifully tanned face. _How could this happen, it's not fair. She never deserved this. Please God, tell me why. _He'd beg and plea constantly, but no response ever came. Maybe it was because this very person was a Devil that his call would never reach the Heavens far above .The cold rain seemed to be tears from God himself for the young man's loss. But if that was the case, why was he still ignored? Why his tears were thrown into the depths of guilt that plagued his merciless memories? The question remains to be answered. "Rosette, I am not worthy of your forgiveness. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He would keep on uttering these words, and each time, it seems to only hurt worse. He kept on whispering. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" The watch in his hands had stopped ticking long ago. Rosette Christopher's life, had long since faded away. Maybe that was it! Somewhere in the unseen void of Heaven, Rosette Christopher was crying for him! Crying for the pain and suffering her beloved was put through. The agony that would forever haunt them both. Darkness engulfed the endless mass of crosses. The man's long, dark purple braided hair blended in with the moonless vast of death. "Chrono, Father Remington is waiting for us in the car, he says it's another job." said a young woman no older than fourteen placed a cold hand on the purple haired Devil called "Chrono". Time, it was the meaning of his name. It was forever what he was lost in, stuck inside the endless river of horrific images which were his memory. "Okay, thanks Azmaria, let's go back." said Chrono to the silver haired child. He turned around and left, but not without one last glace at the only thing that remained of his beloved. "I'm sorry…."

"Yes, you wanted me, Sister Kate?" Chrono asked as he walked into the sunlit room, not bothering to look up. "Ah, Chrono, I do indeed need you." She stood and walked to the purple haired sixteen year-old. She sighed and put a sympathetic hand on Chrono's shoulder, causing him to stiffen. "Look, I know that Rosette's death has gotten to you, but you have to let go of the past so you can clearly see your future." "HOW CAN I FORGET?!?! ROSETTE DIDN'T DESERVER THIS!!! IT'S ALL AION'S-." Chrono suddenly broke out into a fit of uncontrollable tears. He fell to his knees on the floor, parting his lips for a nonexistent scream or depressing words as his tears stained the wood floor. "Chrono, believe me, I feel your pain, we all do." "NO YOU DON'T! YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER LIKE I DID!!!" Sister Kate sighed and wrapped her arms around Chrono, crying for him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Anyway, a new force has suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I don't know what exactly it is, but it has greater power than Aion." Chrono's head shot up, so suddenly it sent an exploding wave of pain through his skull, beating against the bone screaming for freedom. He stared wide eyed at nothing in particular ahead of him. "Rivals… Aion's... power?! How can that be possible?!" "I don't know, but the Elder is the one who came to this conclusion. You'll have to talk to him for further details." Without another word, Chrono raced out the doorway.

"ELDER!!! Is it true?!?! Is it possible that someone can rival Aion's strength?!" "Ah, Chrono, there you are. Sister said you'd be here soon." said a man who looked like he was in his mid seventies. His white hair beamed out in multiple directions underneath a small, black priest's cap. His eyes were hidden behind strange goggles that made his eyes appear to be a frightening shade of blood red. "It indeed is possible my boy and it is indeed a reality. Have you noticed the unusual elevation of demonic activity lately, Chrono? I'm thinking this man is the cause of it all. We believe that he is creating more and more Devils which he calls Akuma, even as we speak." Chrono gasped as his eyes widened. Seeing as to how Chrono was not going to make a comment, the Elder continued. "So far, we can only find one person to match that description. He is called the Millennium Earl." "What did you say?!?! The Mi-Millen-Millennium E-Earl?!?! I thought he disappeared three-hundred years ago!" Elder looked down at the dark, wooden floors, which seemed to be quite common in the Magdalene Order. "Well, he did. But someone was apparently stupid enough to revive him with some unknown form of Black Witchcraft. Your job is to go and investigate. I'm sure Sister Kate informed you already." Chrono turned on his heels and reached for the polished golden doorknob. "No, she didn't. But thanks for the info Elder. Wish me luck." The door lightly slammed closed and Elder walked to the window. Shoving the curtain to the right, he peeked out at Chrono's shrinking form."Good luck my boy. May God be with you on your mission. You'll need every prayer you can get."

Death lingered in the air and made Chrono gag in disgust. It smelled too much like the grave where Rosette was buried. No, what was he doing thinking of her now? Anyway, it didn't matter. He just had to find what exactly it was that brought back the Millennium. He shivered thinking of the guy. So many frightening suggestions as to what the Earl looked like passed through his mind. A twig snapped behind him and brought him back to reality, no matter how much he despised it now. He whirled around and found….

Nothing…

Nothing was behind him.

He was just paranoid.

Yeah, that was it.

_Rosette's death really must've gotten me good. I'm losing my mind. _His heart attacked his ribs, ready to gain its own freedom at any moment. His breath was jagged and his chest rose and fell unevenly. Why was he so scared? No one was there; it was just his imagination. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. That's what Chrono kept on telling himself. But he was wrong. In his current position, Chrono had everything to fear.


End file.
